


friends dont

by midsummershadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummershadow/pseuds/midsummershadow
Summary: To everyone, but the pair in question, it was obvious. They're in love.orA take on the song "Friends Don't" by Maddie and Tae.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 629





	friends dont

Kara knew she was screwed the moment she laid eyes on her. She witnessed the way Lena had handled Clark’s intense questioning as she stood by and  _ gawked _ at the woman. She knew she was lost the moment Lena had said something so relatable and real, it almost rendered her speechless. 

“I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. You understand that?”

What Lena Luthor didn’t know was how true that was for the Girl of Steel. 

She could feel the way her mouth gaped as the woman spoke, she saw something in Lena Luthor that she had yet to see on this planet, an equal.

* * *

It had been several years since that day and her friendship with the CEO had blossomed into one of a kind, it was the most important thing to Kara, she would do  _ anything _ for Lena. 

* * *

  
  


“Kara, I’ve never known a friendship like that” Nia laughed, raising her eyebrows as Kara stuffed the last doughnut into her mouth.

“That’s because there’s no one like Lena” Kara replied, the answer being obvious to her. 

“But Lena has plenty of other friends but the thing between you two? Friends don’t do that” Nia tried to explain “you can deny all you want but I see through the pair of you.”

Kara shrugged as she contemplated Nia’s words. She knew they rang true, she just didn’t want to admit it. What she and Lena had was special and no one was changing that. 

She was going to avoid addressing it.

  
  
  


Alex had interrogated her one evening after game night - messing up her plan of avoiding the entire situation. The pair were clearing up after the rest of the gang had left - yet Alex was the only one undertaking any cleaning. 

She watched as Kara leant against the doorway talking in a hushed tone to Lena, Lena who had been leaving for the last  _ ten minutes _ but hadn’t yet made it past the door. She rolled her eyes as she watched the pair, anyone with eyes could see what was going on between the two of them. 

She watched on as Lena fiddled with her keys, the two of them trying to find reasons for her not to leave. 

Alex scoffed as Kara grabbed Lena some cookies that were leftover from the batch she’d made earlier, the first excuse. The second, Lena realising she’d forgotten her scarf and Kara searching the loft for it. Kara searching awfully slow for someone with super speed, she might add. 

“You’re still popping to L Corp for lunch tomorrow, right?” Lena asked, with a small smile.

“Of course, food and my favorite person - well  _ friend _ \- you’re obviously a person but you’re my friend too. My favorite friend” Kara said quickly, fiddling with her glasses whilst avoiding Lena’s eye. 

What was it with these two?

Alex heard the small chuckle from Lena as she reassured her sister that she too, was her favorite person. 

She heard them,  _ finally _ , bid each other goodbye and didn’t miss the hug shared. It was so different from the way Kara hugged her or any of their friends. Kara’s head burrowing into Lena’s shoulder as Lena’s eyes closed. She could see Lena exhale as she relaxed into her sister’s arms.

  
  


As Kara re-entered the kitchen and began to move the empty pizza boxes, Alex noted the cheerful humming leaving Kara’s throat and the wistful smile on her face.

“You’ve really got it bad..”

“Huh?” Kara said, halting her movements and furrowing her brow.

“You. Lena. You’re like a lovesick puppy.”

“Don’t be so ridiculous, Alex. She’s my best friend whom I love in a totally platonic way” Kara replied in a tone that Alex quickly knew had been rehearsed. 

Clearly, Kara was having to convince herself not just those around her.

“It’s ok to love her, you know?” Alex said softly as she touched her sister’s shoulder in reassurance “yes, we were all sceptical of her at first but she’s gone above and beyond since then. She’s family. I’ve gotten used to you cancelling our plans for lunch dates with her”

Alex saw the way her sister’s eyes were brimming with tears and she had to admit Kara looked adorable when she scrunched her nose.

“You don’t know how much that means to me.. to her.”

“Oh, I can imagine” Alex smiled “you might want to tone down on the chemistry though.”

Kara looked at her sister, confusion written across her face, “chemistry? Lena didn’t work at the lab today? Neither did Supergirl, well _me_ obviously..”

Alex couldn’t help the laugh that left her chest, her sister may be the best person she knows when coming face-to-face with the latest alien threat but sometimes she was truly clueless.

* * *

  
  
  


Glancing down at her phone, Kara had been looking at Lena’s contact for the last 10 minutes. She’d just returned home from the DEO after a debrief with Alex and J’onn. 

Pure adrenaline was still coursing through her veins as she paced her kitchen, this happened every time she defeated some extra-terrestrial so late at night. She would land back at her apartment and always needed some time to get herself back to regular Kara, not the world-saving hero who felt like her heart could jump out of her chest at any minute. 

She wondered if the CEO was still awake if she’d even pick up the phone and answer her call. Thinking little of it, she hit the call button and continued to pace her apartment - still in her suit. 

“Kara, hi” Lena mumbled, sleep laced heavily in her voice.

“Lena! Oh, did I wake you?”

“Yes” Lena laughed, lowly, “it’s 2 am. Why are you calling, is everything ok?”

Kara stopped, she really didn’t have a reason that justified calling the other woman at such a late hour. How was she going to explain to her that the reason she called was that there was no other person she would want to speak to post bad-guy defeat. 

“I just wanted to say hi?”

Lena chuckled as Kara heard her shifting her bedsheets. She wished she could see what was going on at the other end of the line. She imagined Lena’s hair to be slightly ruffled from sleep and her posture lazy. 

“I’m all for chatting with you but I wish you’d chosen an hour where I could form a coherent sentence” Lena mumbled with a yawn.

“I’m sorry, I was just so awake and I wanted to speak to someone. That someone being you and I couldn’t help myself. I had to call you” Kara said, still laced with the same excitement she had earlier at the DEO. 

“I saw the news, I’m guessing you kicked some butt?”

“Kicked some butt?” Kara laughed “wow, you really must be tired. I never thought I’d hear the CEO of L Corp belittle my skills to such a level.”

“Kara,  _ darling _ , I can’t even think straight right now,” she said softly. 

She  _ loved _ it when Lena called her that. The way it effortlessly rolled off her tongue. She’d save that and have it as her ringtone if she could.

“I’ll let you go back to sleep” Kara replied, “I shouldn’t have called.”

“Mm, don’t say that,” Lena said, as she heard her stretch “I’ve always got time to talk to you even if it’s when normal people would be sleeping.”

“Are you trying to say I’m  _ not normal _ ? I’m offended.”

“Hm, of course not. You, with your red cape and the ability to fly, you’re the most normal of all” Lena joked, yawning at the end of her sentence.

“Ok, I really need to let you sleep. Goodnight Lena.”

“G’night, my love.”

As Kara ended the call, she couldn’t help the way her smile grew at Lena’s goodbye. As she removed her suit and decided to reheat some leftovers, she knew one thing for sure - she’d listen to Lena call her ‘love’ for the rest of her days. 

* * *

  
  


Kara knew things were getting a little out of hand when she was taking a new route home. A route that she assured both Alex and J’onn allowed her to do a final check of National City before she returned to her loft. 

All of which was a complete lie.

The new route allowed her to pass both L Corp and Lena’s apartment. The latter being flown by if Lena wasn’t still at her office and instead made it home at a reasonable hour. She slowed her pace down to nearly a complete stop as she looked through the window to Lena’s office.

Often, Lena was sat at her desk with her nose buried in her computer but sometimes if Kara was lucky she’d be sat on the office sofa, legs curled beneath her and a glass of wine in her hand. That Lena was a little less rigid than the one that sat behind the desk, one that she got to sit next to when she frequented L Corp.

Kara loved passing L Corp and being able to see her from a viewpoint that no one else in National City could see. Sometimes, Lena would see her and offer a small wave with a subtle nod. The response usually was Kara waving like a maniac with the biggest grin on her face. 

As she arrived back at her apartment that night, she heard her phone inform her she had received a message. The specific ringtone used was one set aside for Lena. Kara rushed across to her phone, a slice of pizza stuffed into her mouth, whilst seeing what she’d been sent.

**Lena** :  _ You know, you could always drop in on your way home. _

Kara couldn’t help the way her pizza smeared face lit up at something so simple.

**Kara** :  _ Duly noted, Miss Luthor ;) _

**Lena** :  _ On a highly sappy note, I appreciate you checking up on me. Thank you, Supergirl. _

**Kara** :  _ Kara likes to check up on you too, you know.  _

**Lena** :  _ That goes without saying, Kara is my best friend after all. _

**Kara** :  _ Always. _

If Kara’s x-ray vision was able to stretch to the other side of the city, she’d have seen the shy smile on Lena’s face as she digested the messages. The way she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and the way she had to take one large gulp of wine to still her pounding heart. 

* * *

“You know when we’re 70 and I’m old and wrinkly, you’ll have to fly me from A to B” Lena chuckled as she nursed a glass of whiskey in one hand and the other rested on Kara’s bicep.

“But you hate flying” Kara pondered, leaning into the touch.

“True but I’d like to think by that point that I’ll have invented something that means I don’t have to get on one of those death traps” she added.

Kara laughed, she’d saved Lena plenty of times even before Lena knew she was Supergirl. Each time she’d felt the woman cling on to her tighter than anyone she’d ever held in her arms. 

“You won’t need me then” Kara muttered.

“Are you kidding me? Who else am I going to send for late-night snacks from my favourite sushi bar in Japan? Plus who am I going to watch..” Lena glanced at the screen as she tried to work out what terrible musical Kara had subjected her to this time “..well whatever this is with.”

“The Greatest Showman, Lena, we’ve been through this” the blonde said in annoyance “I’m glad to hear you plan on keeping me around.”

“Oh darling, there’s no one else I’d let see me old, wrinkly and attempting to eat sushi.”

Kara felt the way her heart soared at the thought of Lena wanting her in her life for as long as possible. She loved the way Lena didn’t think twice about it, they were going to be in each other’s lives forever.

* * *

Kara fiddled with the paper label on the beer bottle as she stared blankly at the bar in front of her. Alex and Kelly were to her left, she’d tuned out of their conversation a while ago.

She was happy for Alex,  _ truly, _ after everything with Maggie and not yet getting her wish of becoming a Mom. She loved seeing Alex with a smile on her face and usually, it was contagious. But, the more she looked at the two women the more the deep feeling of jealousy festered in her stomach.

This feeling leads to her downing more of the beer that had been left behind by Mon-El and the more drunk Kara would get. Alex would look on in pity and try to get Kara to slow down and she was usually the one dragging her home. 

One time, as Alex and Kelly carried the blonde woman home between them, Kara decided it was the perfect time to go on what could only be described as a drunken confession.

“You two, are so lucky ya know, right?”

“Are we now?” Alex laughed, glancing at Kelly to see the woman smiling.

“Yep, you get to love each other all the time,” Kara explained “like no secrets and no boundaries. You two are so crazy good for each other, it makes me want to barf.”

“Well, thank you for that Kara” Kelly said softly, “I think it’s time we got you home.”

“I’m not just Kara you know” Kara started as Alex tensed beside her and tried to reach to cover her sister’s mouth “I’m Supergirl, you know the caped hero who saved you when you got thrown from that building that one time. Yep, that’s me.”

Kelly’s brow furrowed as she looked over at Alex who mouthed an “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you.”

“How did James not tell me?” Kelly laughed, seeing the light of the conversation much to Alex’s relief.

“Cause James is an idiot, the biggest idiots of all the idiots that I know,” Kara said as Alex wished for the ground to swallow her whole. 

The two more sober women carried Kara’s drunken form all the way to her loft, hoping this to be the end of whatever Kara had to say. Alex was certainly going to hit her over the head the next day as she prayed Kelly wasn’t angry with her.

The three of them had finally made it to Kara’s loft and were guiding her to her bedroom.

“Oh, James is your brother right?”

“Yes Kara, he’s my brother” Kelly laughed.

“Well, he is an idiot, you tell him. He had Lena like had her and yet he fucked it up” Kara laughed bitterly, “imagine that, having Lena Luthor and letting her go? Moron.”

Kelly raised an eyebrow at Alex as the woman shrugged at her. Clearly, this was another thing Alex was going to have to explain to her girlfriend,  _ nice going sis _ . 

“I’m sorry, you guys” Kara slurred “I’m the worst.”

“No, Kara, you’re in love,” Kelly said softly as Kara snuggled into the duvet and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Alex decided that games night would be taking place at her apartment this time. The woman was fed up of having to be left with Kara to clean the place and then having to cart herself all the way home. 

There had been some protest from the Kryptonian who Alex reminded of her capabilities and how she could fly home in seconds, to which Kara conceded. 

Kara was preparing some snacks for everyone when the doorbell rang, with Kelly making her way to answer it. Lena entered and Kara couldn’t help the way her palms became sweaty and how she had to avoid looking at the other woman. 

“Lena, hey!” Alex said, walking over and hugging her.

Kara droned out as she focused on the woman who was discussing something scientific and boring with her sister. She wondered if Lena would let her fly her home later? She didn’t have to go too far out her way, after all, she could just take the more scenic route to Lena’s penthou-

“Kara, hello?"

Kara jumped slightly as she looked up to see Nia stood beside her, one hand placed lightly on the bowl of chips. She let go of the bowl and muttered a sorry before looking over to see Lena staring at her. One eyebrow raised and eyes wide in a question Kara knew without there needing to be any words between them.

She nodded her head slightly then made her way into the living room. Deciding to take the seat that would logically make her the furthest away from Lena, she sat herself down next to Brainy and Nia who were stuffing their faces with potato chips.

As Lena walked in with Alex, a glass of wine in her hand, Brainy jumped to his feet instantly. He gestured towards the seat next to Kara as he sat on the floor next to Nia’s legs. Kara looked elsewhere as Lena sat down next to her and placed her glass on the small table in front.

“Hey stranger,” Lena said softly.

“Hello,” Kara said, trying her best to smile.

Lena didn’t pick up on Kara’s odd behaviour and the group started to make their way through the pre-prepared list of games for this week. The first one being charades which Lena had instantly decided that Kara was her pair.

The other pairs went first and Kara glanced out of the window rather than paying attention. She felt Lena place a hand on her thigh and looked over at the other woman who was laughing as Nia tried to explain Back To The Future to him. The irony not lost on Lena as she chuckled and squeezed Kara’s thigh casually. 

Alex and Kelly were next and the pair were actually quite good, had Kara been in her usual mood, she would have seen them as competition. No-one ever stood a chance when she was paired with Lena, they knew exactly what the other was doing. 

“Looks like we’ve found our match,” Lena said softly, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder and laughing.

Kara couldn’t take it, she sprung to her feet as she shouted something about needing to use the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She tried to calm herself down but her mind was racing.

The only thing occupying her thoughts was the woman who sat just outside that door, confusion clearly written across her face at her friend’s sudden departure.

She stood back up and paced the bathroom a couple of times before stopping again.

“This is nothing, you aren’t in love with her,” Kara said, her grip so strong on the bathroom sink that she was starting to feel it crack beneath her fingertips.

She could hear the rest of the gang out in Alex’s living room, laughter filling the air but one laugh stood out from the rest. Lena was becoming such an integral part of their impromptu family and Kara didn’t mind one bit. She loved that everyone loved Lena, not as much as she did but they still cared deeply for her.

“You are going to go out there and act cool, you’re a superhero for crying out loud,” Kara said sharply to herself in the mirror. 

A knock startled her from her monologue as she heard Lena’s voice through the door. She was supposed to have super-hearing so how did she fail to hear Lena approaching the door?

“Kara, sweetheart, is everything alright?”

“ _ Sweetheart _ ” Kara scoffed under her breath, “no  _ sweetheart _ everything is not ok.”

“Kara, are you there?” Lena said louder “I  _ swear _ if you’ve gone off on some superhero expedition and haven’t told any of us I’m going to ki-.”

The door opened and Kara was met by Lena’s gaze through the mirror’s reflection. As soon as Kara looked into the woman’s eyes she just knew what she was feeling was rooted so deep, it was unavoidable. Whether it was one-sided or not, this lying had to stop.

The two of them stared at each other as Lena saw the expression on her face and didn’t quite know what to say next.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been in here for fifteen minutes” Lena explained “even Alex was worried. She was certain you hadn’t gone off without her. She’d have had some contact from the DEO plus Brainy and Jonn are out there so they would have gone too-”

“I’m in love with you” Kara blurted out suddenly.

The more Kara listened to Lena ramble the more her chest filled with frustration. She couldn’t keep the truth from her any longer. This was becoming unbearable.

“You’re  _ what _ ?”

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget it, I’m being silly. Slip of the tongue” Kara trembled as she paced past Lena and back out into the hall.

Lena followed as Kara sped back over to her place on the couch and grabbed her phone and keys. She met Alex’s concerned gaze as she was about to question what was going on but one look at her sister’s frazzled state and she knew quite clearly. 

“Kara, sit down a second” Alex said softly as she reached out to her.

“I’m fine, look I-er, I should go. Um, yeah, bye guys” Kara muttered as she started to walk back towards the open window. 

“Darling, wait” Lena added but no sooner had the words left her mouth had Kara disappeared. 

“You know, she really should stop doing that. Statistically speaking, her chances of being seen not in her suit are increasingly high. Even at night.” Brainy said into the silence.

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Alex said, “everyone out!”

At Alex’s sharp command, everyone picked up their belongings and headed out of the door.

“Not you, Luthor.”

Lena stopped in her tracks as James shrugged and patted the woman on the shoulder. As James made his way down the stairs, he heard the muttered voices of the two women upstairs as he heard Nia wish Lena good luck. 

* * *

Kara hoped that she wouldn’t see Lena for the foreseeable future. She had yet to hear from the woman since that night at Alex’s and had managed to avoid an interrogation from her sister. Each time Alex tried to bring it up at work, she shut her down and changed the subject to which alien was trying to blow her up this time.

The last thing she expected was Kelly Olsen at her door, a bag of Big Belly Burger and a soft smile on her face.

“Kelly, hi” Kara smiled “did Alex send you?”

“Yes and no” Kelly explained “she wanted to talk to you herself but knew you’d send her away. Plus, she said with my profession and all that I may be able to help.”

Kara rolled her eyes and let out a groan of frustration. At least she had the burger to shovel down her throat whilst she wallowed to her potential sister-in-law about her apparent lack of a love life.

“I’m sorry about the other night” Kara started “I just got so overwhelmed and Lena basically cornered me and I just couldn’t cope.”

“That’s ok, it wasn’t the first time you’ve had a Lena related meltdown in front of me and it won’t be the last” Kelly smiled as Kara remembered the scolding she’d got from Alex for not only losing herself over Lena but also telling Kelly her identity whilst calling James a moron.

The two of them moved over to Kara’s couch as they tucked into their food. Neither really wanting to be the one to start the conversation but knowing that the silence couldn’t last much longer.

“Look, I’m just going to beat the bullet here and tell you that you need to go and talk to Lena” Kelly said as Kara groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“I can’t, Kelly.”

“Yes you can, you’re Supergirl! You can do anything” Kelly said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Not to Lena, I’ve always been Kara. Just Kara” she sighed “yes, she knows my identity but she never changed once she did. I’m not some hero to her, I’m just Kara.”

“ _ Well Supergirl may have saved me but Kara Danvers, you are my hero, _ ” Kelly said softly.

Kara looked to her right sharply as she heard Lena’s words replayed back to her.

“Wha-how? How do you know that?”

“Well, drunk Kara and I are pretty close and she’s told me an awful lot of Lena related information” Kelly chuckled as Kara let out another groan. 

“I’m _ so  _ sorry.”

“Quit apologising, we’re going to be family” Kelly said nudging Kara’s shoulder “now I’m just going to clarify a few things for you. Just listen before you say anything.. Lena loves you.”

“No, she doesn’t. She’s never once told me she loves me” Kara interrupted.

She saw the way Kelly’s face became stern and help her hands up in an apology urging the woman to continue. 

“So, there was the time she filled your office with flowers for the article, friends don’t do that for each other. Maybe one bouquet but not an office full. You’ve told me numerous times how Lena calls you darling, sweetheart and her  _ favorite _ . Terms of endearment used for a significant other.

“There’s the longer than normal hugs that everyone sees and the way she lingers around you not knowing whether to stay or go. The way you both instantly gravitate to each other as soon as she enters a room and the way you almost always end up paired up together on game night. Then, you end up in each other’s lap. Not even me and Alex are that grossly sweet with each other.” Kelly explained “It’s my job to see past a person’s surface, to delve deeper into their minds and work out what is going on. Lena loves you, Kara, I’d bet my hand on it.”

Kara sighed and sat back against the couch, she could feel her eyes brimming with tears as she let Kelly’s words sink in. She’d heard this from Alex, Nia and even Brainy who’d thrown some crazy statistics and logic into it. But, somehow with Kelly explaining it, it hit her harder than before. 

But it still scared her,  _ terrified _ her.

* * *

Kara landed on the balcony to Lena’s office, nerves settled deeply into her stomach as she listened to the heartbeat of the other woman on the other side of the glass. She thought she was here on an emergency but Lena looked fine.

She could do this, this was _ Lena _ , not some scary monster. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

“Come on in” she heard Lena call out from the other side.

She slid open the door and entered the space that she had frequented so many times. Lena was sat at her desk, pen in hand as she scrawled down something into what looked to be a journal.

“ _ Kara _ ,” Lena said softly, standing and making her way to the other side of the desk “I’m surprised you actually came to see me.”

_ Yikes _ , Kara thought,  _ she went there _ .

“Um, about the other night, I’m sorry” Kara replied, her face crimson as she scratched the back of her neck “is everything ok, you used the watch?” 

Lena chuckled and gestured towards the sofa, “I figured it may be the only way for me to get into contact with you. Your mobile seems to have avoided every form of contact I’ve initiated.”

Kara knew she had been stupid but facing Lena after her confession scared her. 

“I needed some time, I said something stupid and I didn’t mean it” Kara clarified “I needed time to wrap my head around this whole thing then I could continue to be your friend.”

“You didn’t mean it?” Lena said, hesitation in her tone.

“No, I was confused. I was reacting to the other couples around me and felt jealous because I don’t have that. It was a mistake.”

“Wow, you really are a  _ terrible _ liar” Lena scoffed, she stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the journal that Kara had seen her writing in and dropped it into the other woman’s lap. “Go on, take a look.”

Kara’s brow furrowed as she glanced from Lena to the object and she lifted the first page. She instantly recognised the two different sets of handwriting. One being Lena’s eloquent writing and the other messy looking scrawl being Alex’s.

The title said ~~‘~~ ~~_ reasons why lena and kara are both idiots _ ~~ ~~’~~ (Alex’s writing) which had a line straight through it and the neater title being ‘ _ Does Kara actually love me?' _

“When did you both do this?” Kara asked first.

“After you threw yourself out of the window, the rest of your friends left..”

“ _ Our _ friends”

“Right,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes “the rest of  _ our _ friends left. Alex wouldn’t let me leave. She started this with me and I’ve continued to add to it. I must say, if your earlier statement of not loving me is true, you’ve really lead me on.”

Kara’s heart increased in pace, she hadn’t  _ lead Lena on _ , not one bit.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Lena sat back down next to the woman and took the book from her hands as she began to read out all the reasons that both Alex and Lena had written down.

“...gave Lena super watch which she has only done for past lovers, believed in Lena when no when else did, lingers on hugs which she doesn’t do with anyone else, cancels dinner plans with sister for Luthor” Lena chuckled before she read the next one “they’re like Romeo and Juliet, Luthor and a Super that’s some star crossed lovers shit.”

“ _ Alex _ ” Kara groaned, placing her head in her hands.

“I could go one with the list but it is fairly long and I feel as though you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“You think you’ve got me all figured out, huh?” Kara said, a small smile found its way onto her face and she really couldn’t stop it.

“I mean, I feel the evidence is substantial enough to give me my answer. But…”

There was always a but wasn’t there... 

Kara sighed and leant back into the sofa. How quickly could she make it out of that door? 

“Don’t you even think about leaving, enough running and enough lying” Lena said sternly, she placed her hand on Kara’s hand and jumped at the way Kara pulled it away.

Lena placed the book back into Kara’s lap and sighed, “If you go to about halfway in the book, you’ll see my latest addition.”

Kara flicked through the pages and saw the further additions that Alex and Lena had added and she knew she was screwed. She couldn’t deny any of the things written on the pages, she was responsible for  _ everything _ . 

She stopped in her page-turning and turned to Lena, mouth gaped as she saw what was written. 

_ ‘Reasons _ _ why Lena loves Kara too’ _

“But? Wha-”

“Just read it,” Lena said, interrupting the muttering.

  1. _Deemed her beautiful the moment she walked into my office and every day after._
  2. _Filled office with flowers (dramatic, I know)_
  3. _Bought $750 million company with no link to L Corp, said it wasn’t for her when it was._
  4. _She’s my favorite person, there’s no one I care for as much as her, she has the biggest heart._
  5. _She defends me to the end of the Earth, saves me at least once a week, would do the same for her if I possessed superpowers FYI._
  6. _Remember that time I did save her over Jack?_
  7. _I eat awful food, watch stupid movies with her and I never complain._
  8. _This list is stupid, she just landed on my balcony, of course, I love her._



Kara gaped at the page and then towards the woman in question.

“You can lie to me all you want Kara but let's just save ourselves the drama. I love you too” Lena said as took the book out of Kara’s hand and placed it on the small table.

She took a hold of Kara’s hand and the softest smile Kara had ever seen was directed her way. 

“You do?”

“Yes, obviously, I was just scared. I just didn’t want to sacrifice the most meaningful relationship in my life on a whim” Lena said sadly, “if I’d have lost you, I don’t know what I’d have done.”

Kara looked at the way their hands were locked together and moved closer.

“You know, when I gave you the watch” Kara sighed “that was when I really knew. You finally knew who I was and the need to protect you grew.”

“You’ve always protected me, as Supergirl and as Kara.”

Kara reached over and pulled the CEO into her arms, muttering how she would protect her forever. Lena sank into the Super’s hold and the two sat, embraced, for what felt like a long time.

“Lena?” the blonde asked, to which she heard a small ‘mm’, “I love you.”

“And I, you” Lena replied as she slowly sat up and took Kara’s face between her hands. 

“I’m sorry, for how I’ve handled this” Kara said softly, placing a small kiss onto one of Lena’s palms. 

“It doesn’t matter, not now.”

Lena shifted forward and placed the most delicate of kisses on the corner of Kara’s mouth. Kara couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move but knew she had to. She placed a hand on the back of Lena’s head and connected their lips for the first time. 

“Why haven’t we done that sooner?” Lena chuckled, her forehead still pressed against Kara’s.

“Friend’s don’t do that” Kara laughed.

“Friends? That’s what you thought we were?” 


End file.
